The emotional mysteries
by inferniayou
Summary: Naruto is determined to get Sasuke back. Sasuke has a much more serious problem. This is set after Naruto's first attempt to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. A lot of stuff has nothing in common with the manga. Contains plenty of psychology.A lot of Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was beginning to sleep less and less. He would train to absolute exhaustion in the day time and lie in bed awake and full of haunting thoughts at night. His sleep had been impaired ever since he came to Orochimaru but he had never had this kind of insomnia. It started after his encounter with Naruto and Sakura. The thought that he had nearly killed them –he wanted to kill them –rarely left him. That's why he was even fiercer with his training than before. Orochimaru was glad –his disgusting snaky smile never left his face. The stronger Sasuke would get the sooner he would defeat his brother and then Orochimaru finally could take the little Uchiha's body over.

It was day time. Sasuke was perfecting his chakra control near the waterfall. He was tired and his muscles were sore. He knew he had to rest but it was so unappealing –having to stay alone with his thoughts. Despite his unwillingness to stop the training his body betrayed him and he had to sit and rest. He sat on a rock near the waterfall and proceeded to catch his breath. He felt really drained. And he soon found out that it was a really bad time to feel drained because someone was coming. Sasuke silently jumped up from the rock his posture tense and ready to attack. The leaves rustled and a person came out from behind the corner. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of light sunny blonde hair and the orange color overdose. It had surprised him so much that he couldn't even act cool and emotionless.

"Hey, Sasuke!. Ready to go back to Konoha yet?" , Naruto said and smiled at him.

Sasuke gathered his strength and his speaking ability and regained his collected posture.

"How did you find me?"

"With the ninja dogs. They tracked down your scent."

Sasuke smirked involuntary at the boy's stupidity.

"And you expect to defeat me all by yourself?"

"First thing ,Sasuke: I'm not here to defeat your or fight you in any way. Second thing : you know, you are too tired to fight, yourself. And finally, you actually want to go back with me. "explained Naruto still smiling warmly.

Sasuke had no desire to argue with this stupid determined boy but he had to distract him to perform some kind of genjutsu which would allow him to hide.

"Do I really have to kill you to teach you that I am not your friend anymore?", asked Sasuke coldly, his eyes matching the words.

Naruto's smile has gone and his eyes filled up with tears.

"I am!", he shouted in a childish disobedient manner. Sasuke saw something in his eyes reminiscent of their fight at the Valley of the end. He was really confused. It was not at all like Naruto to act like this.

"You were and you always will be a moron", concluded Sasuke and with a speed of lightning ran away from the place. Naruto should keep talking with the created illusion of Sasuke for awhile. The Uchiha stopped running when he was far away and carefully looked back to be sure that nobody was following him. Then he proceeded to go back to Orochimaru's headquarters. He nearly fell down when right in front of him he saw Naruto, looking exactly the same as before ,as if he hadn't been running.

"Why are you trying to escape Sasuke?", he asked now in a bit condescending voice. "You know you want to be with me…", Naruto was really close to him and he took another step forward. "..with Sakura and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke was breathing hard unable to understand what was wrong there. Naruto was so close he could see his own reflection in Naruto's eyes.

"What's the matter with you?", he yelled with his composure lost. He pushed Naruto away from himself. "I'm not a friend to you! I'm not a friend to anyone! Get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"There's no need to hate yourself so much, Sasuke."

Sasuke's head was pounding. He stared unbelievably at Naruto.

"Who are you? A psychiatrist?"

"No, I'm not. Though, you could use one."

Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the tree. He was definitely angry and it was a rare occasion these days. Naruto just smiled at him in a bit teasing way.

"You think I'm Naruto? You think you can kill me ?", he asked. Sasuke just stared at him ,confused.

"Well, I'm not Naruto", he informed and suddenly disappeared. Now all that was in Sasuke's hands was air.

It was the weirdest thing that ever happened to Sasuke. His head was still aching. He reluctantly headed towards the waterfall hoping that some practice will help to clear his mind.

AN : I like Sasuke. He reminds me of myself, so I understand the character. That's why I decided to write this fic. It will be pretty much like Sasuke's analysis. Please read and review.


	2. We are all a bit insane

Sasuke met Naruto for the second time in the same day. He had been thinking about the first encounter while he was training with Orochimaru but strangely it didn't bother him too much. His mind was foggy and the sense of reality left him a long time ago. Nevertheless, he jumped at the sight of Naruto when he entered his dark room. The boy, all bright and orange, was sprawled on Sasuke's bed. His hands were behind his head and he immediately looked at Sasuke, the moment he came in. He smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously and the blond didn't even bother to get up from the bed. Sasuke stood frozen in the doorway, somewhere in the recess in his mind it occurred that Naruto's smile was not like him at all. It wasn't as honest and friendly.

"Hey ,Sasuke. How was your training? Was Orochimaru bearable?"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", asked Sasuke without any introduction. His head started aching again warningly.

"You know who I am", the boy answered dismissively. "Sorry for occupying your bed. I bet you are tired. Come on, lie down and go to sleep ", the supposed Naruto stood up while talking, and got farther from the bed. Sasuke just watched him distrustingly, thinking of a way to get rid of this …person.

"What is it? You can't sleep too well these days, right? I wonder, why it is so… " , he looked at Sasuke in that mocking fashion , which was beginning to get the most distinct feature of this Naruto-like thing. Uchiha was stunned at the knowledge about him this blond possess.

"Are you spying on me?", he asked indignantly. "

Naruto laughed.

"Sometimes you are so stupid. Don't worry you will soon find out who I am.", he assured.

Sasuke wasn't going to wait. He walked angrily towards Naruto and once again pinned him against inanimate object, this time-the wall.

"Why are you following me? And why do you look exactly like the moron?", he asked ,starting to feel desperate and impatient. "Answer or I will give you over to Orochimaru"

"Why don't you do that right now? Somebody's coming"

Sasuke clenched his fist around the moron's collar harder and slammed him into the wall.

"You will have to explain everything!" ,he yelled. "Don't think that I will let Orochimaru kill you before you do!"

Sasuke heard somebody's steps outside his room . The door started to open, so he had to compose himself. He looked angrily at Naruto.

"Don't even think about escaping." ,he emphasized to the intruder. The blond was only looking at him , the teasing smirk never leaving his face.

Kabuto opened the door and looked at Sasuke surprised.

"Who were you talking to ,Sasuke?", he asked ,looking around the room.

Sasuke's anger was turning into confusion. He saw the way Kabuto looks through Naruto's form as if he was invisible.

"That's right ,Sasuke. He can't see me. That's because I'm not here ", said Naruto nonchalantly and laughed. "Getting a clue?"

Sasuke was looking disbelievingly at the blond boy. The words were echoing in his head ,sounding surreal.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?", asked Kabuto. "You look scared."

These words got to him even through the veil of unrealness.

"Of course. Tell him you are never scared.", said Naruto amused.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself.", said Sasuke, though his eyes remained detached and wide.

Kabuto gave him wary look.

"Ok, then. Good night ,Sasuke-kun", he said and left.

Sasuke stood for a moment in the same spot frozen. Then he slowly headed for the bed.

"Don't get all quiet now" ,pouted Naruto.

Sasuke looked distractedly at him.

"So…are you imaginary?", he asked hesitantly.

"I'm just part of you ,Sasuke", the hallucination answered.

"Am I supposed to be freaking out now?"

"Why would you?"

"Well, I see things that aren't really here."

"I am here. I know everything about you. Some things are even secret to you."

Sasuke looked at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know a lot of stuff you try to deny. I know what you want and I know why you don't want to pursue that." Sasuke looked at him questioningly. But the apparition just smiled at him. Sasuke asked one question which was the most curious to him.

"Why do you look like Naruto?"

"Do I really have to answer that?", his smile turned slightly evil. "You like Naruto. You want to be with him."

Sasuke snorted.

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

"You can't deny that. You missed him so much you started to hallucinate of him."

Sasuke was quietly thinking why this all was happening. .

"Do you want to know why you left him?"

"He was interfering with my revenge."

"Is revenge important to you at all? I can help you with that – no. It is just a way to destroy yourself and maybe to save your stupid dignity "

"Do you have to preach so much?"

"I have to. You will understand this some day. And you will stop making yourself and people around you miserable."

"Whatever. Shut up, I want to sleep. "

"I doubt you will be able to do that ", said Naruto and disappeared.

Sasuke wasn't sleeping but he still felt like in some crazy dream.

AN: Damn, it turned out quite lame. But I think it will be more interesting later. We have to include the real Naruto ,you know .


	3. Suicidal imbecile

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun", said Sai, trying his best to smile honestly, "This time we will definitely bring Sasuke-kun back."

Naruto smiled back at him gratefully and kept walking, lost in his thoughts. They were going after the bastard again –Sakura ,Sai and him. They had to, because time was really starting to pressure them. It will not be long before Sasuke's body will be taken over by Orochimaru. Naruto shuddered, disgusted. The thought that Sasuke will be gone or even worse – will share his body with that freak was making Naruto sick. In fact, he felt sick often since the last meeting with Sasuke. It was really depressing. Naruto felt some kind of alienation ,coldness in Sasuke which was unfamiliar and scary. The boy he remembered, his friend would always seem cold at first but Naruto could always feel that it was just a façade ,that coldness. Sasuke had a lot of qualities which were mostly unnoticed by other people. He was childish, competitive, awkward and even shy despite looking like a total perfection.

A lot of people didn't understand, why Naruto was so desperately trying to save Sasuke Uchiha. The most often argument of theirs is that –"people change". According to those people, Sasuke just turned evil and is not worth saving. Naruto never believed that, even though ,every known logic offered him that Sasuke now hated him and it was nothing for him to kill his former friend. Naruto was faithful to his principles. He was filled with mindless determination which was fueled by memories of his friendship with Sasuke and unwillingness to believe that they will never be together again.

It was of course the more embarrassing motive. He also couldn't forget his rivalry with Sasuke. This chase was like some kind of competition. Though, Naruto didn't exactly know who was he competing with – Sasuke or Orochimaru. Sometimes it worried the boy – the way Sasuke has become some kind of prize. It wasn't Naruto's fault Sasuke refused to see reason. He had to disregard Sasuke's free choice this time. To save his life and his fragile personality. It would be much easier if he just had to fight the snaky freak. But it was really painful to fight with Sasuke. Naruto was losing by a lot. He was going to win this fair and square without any tricks but now he was willing to do everything to get Sasuke to go back to Konoha. Naruto was beginning to think that he couldn't just force him to do that. He was trying to come up with some subtle approach. This time he planned to be sneakier.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke was passing the second day of his insanity and also one of his less and less remaining days of living. He was beginning to get used to the hallucination which was now following him everywhere. Because of him, he realized just how little he was talking in the past years. And, though he tried to deny that, the appearance of Naruto, actually seeing him and hearing his voice, was really doing him good. Sasuke was almost cheerful. He just had to concentrate on hiding the fact that he's hallucinating from Orochimaru. It was hard both to focus on what people were saying in the real world and to refrain from talking to Naruto illusion when there were other people around. Because the hallucination wouldn't shut up just like real Naruto. He couldn't train as intensively as he usually did because he had to listen to what the moron was talking.

"Rest a little. Geez…I'm getting tired just from looking at you. Besides that chidori crackling is really annoying", complained the other Naruto. Sasuke was ignoring him for a while now but he decided to do what he said.

"Good boy.", said Naruto satisfied.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically.

"You don't sound anything like me."

"You repeated this to me about ten times now. I'm just a better part of you then."

"I'm glad this part of me never surfaces.", said Sasuke sarcastically. "It's really moronic."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about yourself, Sasuke", said the hallucination with that annoyingly all-knowing smirk.

"That's impossible"

"But you are denying a lot of things that would make you happy."

"Why would I deny them then?"

Naruto looked at him reproachfully.

"Because you hate yourself and want to die as soon as possible."

Sasuke got irritated.

"Don't talk to me like you're a psychologist and I am some kind of depressed teenager."

"You _are_ a depressed teenager. And also you are crazy."

It was a pity Sasuke couldn't hurt his own hallucination in any way.

"So what? I have only one purpose in life, anyway."

"To destroy yourself"

"No. To get revenge."

"Yeah. To get more powerful than Itachi and kill him. You still can't come to terms with the fact that he was always more talented and stronger than you."

Now Sasuke was really getting angry.

"He killed my parents!", yelled Sasuke in a tight voice.

"It doesn't mean you have to abandon your home, your friends ,put up with a sick freak , die yourself just to kill Itachi.", the hallucination was looking at him meaningfully. "Actually, killing Itachi would just prove that you are no better than him."

Sasuke was just staring unable to say anything to that.

"I'm sorry that I have to inform you of that, Sasuke but revenge is not heroic. It is egoistical and self-destructive."

"I'm not doing this to be heroic" ,disagreed Sasuke. "I just have to become more powerful than him.", he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth looking at the ground angrily.

"I can tell you a little secret, Sasuke. This is not at all about Itachi. You just ran away from Konoha because you were scared of being overshadowed by Naruto. It's not a big deal actually. You are just too huffy. You don't need to sell yourself to evil to obtain power."

Sasuke was listening to this carefully. The words were bitter to him but he couldn't disagree. He was always sick of the idea that he could be weaker than such a moron as Naruto. Even though, they were friends, it didn't soften their rivalry at all. He left Konoha because he was scared that Naruto was getting stronger and stronger. Being inferior was not something Sasuke was used to.

"You know… You should definitely go back to Konoha." ,said the blond illusion suddenly. "You would get to satisfy all your needs"

"What do you mean?", asked Sasuke skeptically.

"You will see Naruto and also you will be punished, obviously."

Sasuke just stared at him questioningly.

"Punishment suits your self-destructive personality. You could sacrifice yourself to something better than revenge."

"I'm not going back", said Sasuke categorically. "They probably would lock me up in some kind of mental institution."

Naruto laughed.

"At least with me ,you will never be bored."

AN: Next chapter will be about something I never had written before. Also in about two chapters Naruto and Sasuke should meet each other. Please review, I hope you like this fic.


End file.
